The Moon Kingdom Heirs
by Queen Kristina
Summary: This is a small story, based on Greek/Roman mythology, I did, in my version as to why there is no Moon King. R&R please :)


The Moon Kingdom Heirs  
-Queen Kristina  
  
--Same SM copyrights apply.  
---This is a little something i did based on Greek/Roman mythology :)  
----R&R please, thank you!  
-----Questions/Comments: email: yodeling101@aol.com (subject: Your Story ________)  
  
  
The time was the Silver Millenium. Queen Serenity had a daughter, Princess Serenity.  
She was heir to the Moon Kingdom. The most powerful and peaceful kingdom in the  
universe. It was rumored, the Moon Kingdom was always peaceful because there  
was never a male heir to be born.  
The poor princess never had a chance to decide her own future. She was to have the  
daughter the Prince of Earth, but not marry or fall in love with him. Whom also was her half-brother.   
Yes. Her half-brother. The Moon Kingdom and Earth Kingdom were formed long  
before Princess Serenity's time. There was no moon. There was only Earth.  
The king was married to a queen. But he had fallen in love with a maiden. The maiden  
became pregnant with the king's daughter. The queen, a vain woman, was jealous.  
She banished the maiden and her unborn daughter to an island. The queen thought  
that her troubles were over, but she discovered the king was still in contact with  
his lover. The queen's anger boiled into a mighty rage and the island the maiden  
was banished to, became loose from Earth, and floated into space.  
The king could no longer place his love's life in danger, but he did not want her  
to leave forever. And it was their bond in love that the small island became the   
moon, held to the earth by their love.  
On the moon, the maiden was lonely. So the king sent men and women to live with  
her on the moon. And she was soon a queen. The people made her a queen because  
her heart was so kind, warm and gentle. Much unlike their queen from Earth.  
The new queen of the moon gave birth to a young daughter. The daughter was named  
Serenity in honor of the peace formed on the small moon. And she was thus the  
great-great-great-great-great grandmother to Princess Serenity. She was the first  
Queen Serenity.  
However the new mother did not want her daughter to become cruel and bitter, and  
thus vowed to never bare another child, in which the princess would fight over the  
throne. And that was bestowed on the daughter. And so on. Never will a queen  
bare 2 children. Never will a queen bare a son. Never will a queen marry.  
However without marriage how will an heir be born? It was the king who resolved  
this.  
The king of earth had a son. He was five years old when the moon was formed.  
By then the queen had passed away and he had remarried. And the king and new queen  
of earth agreed their son would give his seed to the daughter of the moon. But  
they must never marry. And the son would in turn marry a girl from earth, and bare  
a son. In which the new kings two children would have a child.  
This tradition carried on for many years, until the last Princess of the Silver Millenium  
became the lover to the Prince of Earth. The prince and princess were in love and  
wanted to be married. This was a scandal. For if they married, one kingdom would  
surely crumble. And Queen Serenity, with a broken heart, tore the lovers apart. Never  
to see eachother again until their bond, which would give the princess her child. And  
once that was over. The prince would never see the princess again.  
However, Princess Serenity and her prince, Prince Endymion, would not allow that.  
They planned to meet in secret and marry, force earth and the moon to understand  
their love.   
But a jealous woman from earth, who became a monster, wreaked havoc onto the  
moon. She wanted the control and power, and eventually Endymion. However the princess  
had given him her sacred locket, and it became their instant bond. Nothing, not even  
death would break it. Bitter, the monster destroyed the princess and prince, than  
everyone on the moon.  
Queen Serenity loved her daughter to much to allow her spirit to die, and to allow  
the man her daughter loved to die. So with the last of her life, she said goodbye  
to her daughter, and royal court, and sent them to earth. Where they would rest,  
awken 1,000 years later...and begin a whole new story.  
  
  
The End.  
-Queen Kristina 


End file.
